Ayame Letters rewrite
by Ayame.Nakatsu
Summary: Inui has for some reason been convinced to write for the school newspaper as its advice columnist. As his relationship grows with Kaidoh so does his ability to reply to the letters...
1. Chapter 1

Through the wonder of re-reading, I have come to discover that I now dislike this story, so I have come to the conclusion that I would like to re-write it… so I am… Whilst I will be using some Japanese words, I will be limiting them to titles such a senpai and words that can only be described using the Japanese language such as gakuran. I do not wish to be someone who abuses the language.

I will be deleting the original after I have caught up the story line…

* * *

Ayame-sama,

I wish to know why I am attracted to another male. This attraction occurred quite some time ago and is quite distracting. Do you have advice as to how I should proceed with this problem?

T.K.

Inui Sadaharu sat in front of his computer screen unsure of how he had been persuaded to become a member of the newspaper, especially that of the advice columnist. Sighing softly, he re-read the letter before him. Attraction between opposite sexes was complicated enough, let alone two males. Looking down at his watch he noticed that it was past the meeting time set for Kaidoh's arrival. Running his hand through his naturally spiky hair, Sadaharu set aside the letter for now, returning it to the spot he kept all such information, in the bottom drawer; the one with a lock.

The door bell rang. _Finally…_ Sadaharu shut down his computer and placed his glasses on the bedside table. Quickly walking down stairs he opened the door to allow Kaidoh entrance. He didn't bother asking for an excuse for Kaidoh's lateness. His kouhai's politeness would explain soon enough. However, his natural scientific curiosity almost had him convinced to ask anyway.

Kaidoh set his tennis supplies down where he always did on such occasions. He swept a strand of stray jet-black hair away from his eyes. Unbuttoning the constricting neck of his gakuran, Kaidoh allowed Inui a glimpse of tanned flesh. "Sorry, senpai, my jog was interrupted by unexpected circumstances."

Sadaharu just raised an eyebrow, certain that Kaidoh was hiding something. Closing his eyes, he turned around with the excuse of closing the door. For reasons yet unexplainable to himself, Sadaharu was once again entranced by his kouhai's skin. It wasn't anything special as skin went. It was normal as far as his observations could tell. However no other skin Sadaharu had come across could hypnotise him like Kaidoh's could. It didn't end there either; Sadaharu increasingly found himself staring at Kaidoh's hair. It had an almost effeminate feel to it despite the obvious manliness it was attached to. Sometimes he wished he could just reach out and stroke it or run his fingers through it.

Such thoughts however were becoming troublesome for him; they distracted him and did not allow for his optimum potential to be reached during practice. Reaching to adjust his glasses, he found that he had not replaced them earlier before allowing Kaidoh entrance to his home. _that would explain peculiar expression on Kaidoh's face. Cute…_

Shocked that he would find any man cute, Sadaharu marched past Kaidoh who followed him upstairs. It wasn't an unusual happening for the younger tennis player.

Sometime passed quite quickly for the two and then it was time for Kaidoh to leave. Bidding his kouhai farewell, Sadaharu found that he was reluctant to do so. The urge to call Kaidoh back was only barely overpowered by his rationality. Confusion had overcome him that afternoon and he had spent a rather unproductive session with the boy. Sadaharu passed the living room where the television was playing. It showed a romantic scene.

Shocks ran through his body. Some how or other, Sadaharu had come to realise that he was in love with Kaidoh Kaoru.

**Omake**

T.K.

Attraction is predominantly a chemical reaction in your mind and a perfectly natural occurrence. Whilst the thought of having feelings for someone of the same sex can be daunting, remember that 1 in 10 people can be considered homosexual. If you think that it would be wise to do so, confess. The worst they can do is turn you down.

Ayame

Tezuka looked up from the school newspaper interrupted from his reading by a head on his shoulder, "Fuji." Was his one word greeting. Knowing that Fuji was reading as well and that Fuji knew what he was reading; Tezuka felt an uncharacteristic heat rise from his neck. Continuing in this manner he turned to Fuji capturing the effeminate man's chin within his hand. "Go out with me."

Smiling as he always did, Fuji leant in and swiftly covered Tezuka's lips with his own. "Of course."

* * *

**Japanese words used** –

Senpai – an older or more experienced member of a group.

Kouhai – a younger or less experienced member of a group.

-sama – a title used to refer respect to someone.

Gakuran – a uniform worn in Japan by males. Its design is derived from the navy.

Omake – a word used commonly used to describe something that happens outside of the story or wouldn't happen in the story.

Reviews would be appreciated,


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for being so very patient with me, I just can never find any time to write, even though I enjoy it so much. I hope you are all satisfied with this chapter. If you liked it, please tell me. If you didn't, please tell me that as well.

Disclaimer: I own the world! ... ... ... wait, where is my shifty eyed emoticon when I need it? T_T

* * *

Dear Ayame,

I like this boy and he's really distant. We're friends but I want us to be more. I don't know what to do. Can you help me?

Yours,

K.

---------

After coming to terms with this revelation, Inui returned upstairs and rebooted his computer wishing to complete his work for the school paper as quickly as possible so that he could think up a plan of action about his feelings. Setting his mind to work usually helped Sadaharu work through personal problems, such as this one. Running a hand through his dark locks, Sadaharu set about his task hoping to finish soon. The deadline was tomorrow and he never liked finishing late.

As he typed the advice, Inui let his mind wander through the many possible outcomes. He discarded the most outlandish and unlikely of the outcomes and slowly came to the conclusion that yes, he did have an odd feeling of affection for his kouhai. However Sadaharu found that it bothered him less than it perhaps should have. He was a healthy teenaged boy after all and statistics stated that he was supposed to be interested in females. Sadaharu was fascinated by the female mind, so different from the male psyche. He even enjoyed conversation with several of the more intellectual girls in his class; however, he couldn't say he had ever been attracted to any of them.

Finally completing his work, Sadaharu shut down the computer for the night and went to bed. At one time, he had been asked to hand his material in a few days before the paper was published so that the editor could peruse and edit his column. After he had handed in a few flawless articles, the editor decided that she trusted Sadaharu to proofread his own work well enough to him to submit his work the day the paper was put out.

Handing in the sealed envelope at the newspaper club, Sadaharu hoped that he would not run into Fuji. That boy was scary at the best of times and deceptively innocent looking. The odds that Fuji knew this and used this to his advantage were so high that he never bothered to calculate that exact percentage. Glancing at his watch he saw that practice would be beginning soon. He quickly made his way to the clubroom and changed. Sadaharu only paused for a moment as he caught sight of the naked chest of his supposed 'crush' before it was gone; disappeared beneath the blue and white tennis shirt worn by team members. Having seen the luminous skin of Kaidoh so early in the morning was doing wonders on his libido and indecently, his imagination. Somehow he knew that projecting such perverse thoughts onto your kouhai and team mate was not exactly right. He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind and saw that he and Fuji were the only ones left in the room. Grabbing his racquet, Sadaharu quickly passed the other male, pretending not to notice the lecherous grin the other boy flashed his way.

Training finished too soon for Sadaharu as he had paired with Kaidoh for a short practice match, so that he could evaluate his kouhai's new regime and how to improve it further. Thus far it seemed to be working well. He made plans to meet up with Kaidoh after school for some doubles practice at a public court, and went to classes.

Later that day, when school had finally let out, he waited by the gate for Kaidoh. Fifteen minutes later the boy showed up breathless. Sadaharu took note that Kaidoh had been arriving late for appointments on a regular basis recently. He smothered the urge to question the boy about it, as he knew that he would know when Kaidoh was ready to talk. So he simply raised an eyebrow, picked up his things and walked past his kouhai, satisfied with the knowledge that he would be followed.

The two arrived at the tennis courts in relative silence as they usually did and quickly swept the floor with the competition provided by the other participants. Sadaharu sensed that a few of the more obnoxious rivals were displeased that they had lost so thoroughly to fairly unknown competitors in their circle. The observation was deemed worthy of documentation, as they were reasonably skilled. In the future he would like to play them again and see their improvements.

A few hours past and it approached sunset, so Sadaharu bid Kaidoh goodnight and proceeded to jog home. As he reached the park, he liked to train in, he noticed the two from earlier jog up behind him.

That was the last he thought of until he woke up in hospital the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a long stint of no inspiration I finally got around to writing this. Hopefully my muse will continue to feed me with inspiration and I'll be able to get chapter four out soon.

Disclaimer: I would love to receive the rights for PoT for my birthday...

* * *

Kaidoh Kaoru wasn't a particularly graceful man in social circles, however older women had always found his personality endearing. It was for this reason that Kaidoh knew he was not attracted to girls, if he were he could easily date one from the high school or even a woman from collage. His interests lay elsewhere; it didn't stop Kaidoh from being very surprised and even a little scared the first time he jerked off with the lean, hard figure of the vice-captain in mind. He hadn't been able to look the man in the eye for a week afterward. Being gay was not exactly an accepted concept and he was socially awkward enough, so Kaidoh decided to never act of these thoughts... Besides, if he waited long enough, the feelings should naturally subside into admiration as they were supposed to be. How wanting to jump his senpai's bones could be misguided admiration was someone else's problem, all Kaidoh knew was that it was supposed to be that way.

A few weeks later Kaidoh found himself able to converse normally with the vice-captain again as he realised he didn't think of the man in that way anymore. Pleased, he returned to his original schedule but kept up the longer run he had started to take his mind off of Oishi-senpai. Something had changed in Kaidoh though and he found that he looked upon the male form with curiousity now. His team mates had similar figures to his own so what was it that he found so very fascinating? Being that he had been raised in a rather traditional Japanese family, Kaidoh was a discreet man and hoped that none of his team mates noticed his new interest in men.

Eventually Kaidoh found that he was looking more and more towards one man in particular, his team mate and senpai, Inui Sadaharu. It was not without reason that he held a flame toward the man though. Behind his usual stoic persona, Kaidoh knew that Inui-senpai was passionate, strong-willed and determined... Even if the man showed it in strange ways sometimes. Having noticed his attraction for his doubles partner, Kaidoh found himself taking various longer routes before meeting up with the man. This invariably meant being routinely late for his rendezvous' with Inui-senpai. Unable to confess the real reason for being late, Kaidoh often had to make weak excuses for his lateness and was grateful that senpai never pushed the issue. It was one of the things he liked about the man, Inui-senpai let him go at his own pace.

Separating after another doubles practice with Inui-senpai, Kaidoh set off at a decent pace to get his mind off the sliver of flesh he had gotten a glimpse of in the ending game. Of course they had won the match, despite his distraction. It was one of the reasons Kaidoh often insisted playing volley where possible.

In the middle of his jog his cell phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. Slowing to a halt, Kaidoh took the phone out and accepted the call noticing that it originated from Inui-senpai's cell phone. He heard the somewhat panicked voice of senpai's mother greet him, "Kaidoh-kun, excuse my rudeness but could you drop by and pick up a few things from my home... I, I can't really go right now." Confused but willing to help out Inui's family he replied affirmatively, "Of course ma'am, what do you need?" The lady quickly outlined the things she would need, mostly senpai's belongings. Taking note of this, Kaidoh asked worriedly, "Where would you like me to drop this stuff off Inui-san?" Confirming his suspicions, she replied, "The hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

Cookies to the people who are actually still reading this. I love you guys.

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, trust me when I say there would more kissing and less tennis going on.

* * *

Turning the spare key in the lock of the Inui's home, Kaidoh murmured a soft greeting despite knowing no one was currently there. Taught to be polite from an early age it had become a reflexive action. Closing the door behind himself, Kaidoh stepped quietly through the almost familiar setting until he reached Inui-senpai's room. He had visited several times in the past but this was the first time he had ever entered someone's unoccupied house. Coupled with the knowledge that the man he admired was currently laying unconscious in a hospital bed, it was a rather overwhelming experience for him. Not wanting to intrude for too long, he quickly packed up the things Inui's mother had asked for and left the silent house behind.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Kaidoh set out in a steady jog towards the hospital. It wasn't particularly far away that Inui-san wouldn't have been able to collect the things herself if she wished, but of course she would want to stay with her son. It was understandable and Kaidoh was willing to help out if he was able.

Almost twenty minutes passed before the hospital came into view, Kaidoh slowed his pace to a brisk walk and went into the daunting building. Moving over to the reception desk, he asked for Inui Sadaharu's room. Running his hand through his hair, he eventually found the room about five minutes later, and knocked softly on the door.

Somehow he had kept himself calm during the trip over, however now that a mere door stood between himself and Inui-senpai, Kaidoh was suddenly nervous, unsure of what he would see. Convincing himself that it couldn't be too bad because Inui-san hadn't sounded too panicked on the phone.

The gentle voice belonging senpai's mother called out allowing him entrance. Kaidoh opened the door and stepped through, the boy took a sharp intake of air at the sight in front of him. It was not as bad as he might have imagined during the jog to the hospital but the visage of the person he loved bandaged and bruised was shocking to him. He looked over the bandage covering his senpai's forehead and ankle and that was alright; what really got to Kaidoh was the dark dis-colourisation down the left side of Inui's face.

After forcing himself to look away from the unconscious man, Kaidoh gave the woman sitting nearby a small bow and greeted her, "Good afternoon, Inui-san. I am sorry I didn't bring anything with me."

"Not at all, Kaidoh-kun," he watched as the woman shook her head slightly, "thank you for coming so quickly." The statuesque woman stood, it was obvious where senpai had gotten his height from, taking the small bag Kaidoh held out to her.

He saw her staring at him as if unsure about asking something, "Inui-san?"

"I am sorry to ask more of you but could you possibly stay with him. I would stay myself but I simply can't spare any more time away from work today." She looked conflicted but Kaidoh understood that the entire Inui family was driven and analytical about their lives, unwilling to leave a task unfinished. It was one of the things he admired about Inui-senpai and something he admired about the man's mother as well.

Kaidoh nodded, easing the woman's worry slightly, taking the bag back from her. With a small look back at her son, Inui-san shut the door behind her leaving Kaidoh alone in the hospital room. He sat down in the chair by the bed, setting the bag on the floor beside himself. Now that he was alone, he started to wonder just how this had happened; Inui-senpai could be intimidating with his height and defined muscles. Kaidoh decided it must have been a sneak attack of some kind... 'How dishonourable,' was the only thought that came to mind.

He must of said it out loud because he heard a familar voice say, "What is?"

"Inui-senpai..."


End file.
